LIAISONS
by CRP81
Summary: An interesting film. An adventurous hand.


**LIAISONS**

**DISCLAIMER - I don't own House M.D. It belongs to Fox.**

**ONE-SHOT**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

One of Cameron's favourite pastimes is to go to the cinema, alone. She adores the escapism of it. It allows total detachment from her hectic profession, her responsibility, her boss.

Inside the foyer she sheds her coat, damp from the night rain. She stands in line to purchase her ticket. She mingles silently in the small crowd, waiting to be allowed in.

The doors open and she enters, selecting a seat in the middle of the back row. She gets comfortable. There are few patrons in the dimly lit theatre; she counts five, all seated ahead of her. She is only person in her row. She bends forward to place her handbag at her feet.

She detects a presence, hears the shuffle of someone taking up the seat beside her. She straightens, but does not look to her look to her right.

There is silence.

She detects that the occupant of the adjacent seat is male; it's the scent that tells her, masculine and spicy.

_God, he smells so good_, she thinks. She smiles slightly and she can't help to sneak a glance at the mysterious stranger.

She gasps in surprise.

"House, what the hell?" she whispers in shock.

Her boss's handsome face contorts into a smirk.

"Boo," he says softly, his blue eyes twinkling mischievously in the sparse light.

"What are you doing here," Cameron questions incredulously, not quite believing her eyes.

"_Liaisons_ is one of my favourite films," House states matter-of-factly.

"You like Art House films?" There is scepticism in her tone.

"It's the closest I can get to porn on the big screen."

Cameron rolls her eyes. "Figures."

House chuckles softly and stretches out his aching leg. "I've seen it three times this week."

" Oookay then," Cameron emphasises. "Give me a synopsis."

"You didn't find out about it before you came?" House questions her.

"Only the genre. I like to pick films at random."

He nods. "Okay, basically an aloof, rich, English businessman moves to France and develops a heated relationship with his maid."

"Sounds a bit cliché and cheesy. Certainly not something you'd watch. "

"Wait till you see the sex scenes," he states in a low tone. His mouth is close to her ear as he speaks. His breath caresses her skin. He pulls back and winks at her.

"Oh," Cameron utters in a whisper. She feels her blood rush to her cheeks and she is grateful that at that moment the lights fade to black.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Cameron leans forward in her seat, completely intrigued by the sights and sounds emanating from the screen.

The handsome Englishman has his young maid seated on the edge of a grand piano; he is pushing into her relentlessly, causing the woman to moan with ecstasy. Both characters are completely naked and have very appealing bodies.

Cameron shifts a little in her seat. The movement causes House to avert his eyes from the on-screen action. He observes Cameron's face, illuminated by the screen. Her lips are slightly parted and her eyes are intense with concentration. She has moved back a little in her seat.

House stares at her a moment longer as he ponders something;

_I wonder if she's wet_.

She is. The events taking place before her have caused an involuntary reaction in Cameron's body. She feels warm liquid pool between her thighs. She loves the feeling. She wonders what House is thinking, but does not turn her head.

---

As the story progresses, so does the lovemaking. In a partularly passionate scene, near the climax of the film, the maid positions herself on the bed. Her lover swiftly moves to suck on the back of her neck and their bodies become joined repeatedly. The scene is noisy and erotic.

Despite the volume of the soundtrack, House hears Cameron draw a sharp breath and he can wait no longer. He lifts his hand up from the arm rest, reaches over and places it on Cameron's thigh.

Staring straight ahead, House feels Cameron stiffen at his touch, he hears her inhale again.

Cameron is wearing a tight black, knee-length skirt. House slowly moves his hand down the smooth material and rests his fingers in the crease created by her tightly closed legs; He is touching the bare skin at her knee. Neither dares to look down.

House's hand is warm on her cool skin and she longs to feel more of him.

House gently drags his hand back, inching ever-closer to Cameron's centre. He hears her shift again and feels as she parts her legs, silently granting him access.

With his eyes still aimed at the screen, House continues to his ultimate destination. As he moves further up, Cameron's skirt gathers under his hand. He can feel an enticing heat emanating from her as he edges closer. He stops when he feels the silky material of her underwear and remains stationary for several seconds.

On screen, the characters continue to pleasure each other with the sophisticated man running his hands over the woman's back as he takes his lover again and again; erotic noises meet House and Cameron's ears.

House gently presses his index and middle fingers against Cameron through the saturated material; he is surprised and impressed by her aroused state.

Cameron flinches with delight at the gentle application of pressure and she shifts to part her legs further.

House begins to slowly rub her, using the rough pads of his fingers. He begins at the top of her entrance with small circular motions. Cameron thrusts her pelvis forward against his fingers, grinding against him.

At this, House stops abruptly and he hears Cameron let out a soft moan of frustration. He grins in the darkness at his ability to make her want, need.

He retracts his hand moves it to a slightly higher position. To Cameron's delight, he finds the waistband of her underwear and sneaks his fingers beneath the garment; skin on skin. This time he goes straight to the pleasure point of her clit, causing Cameron to bite her lip to keep from crying out.

She is hot and unbelievably wet to his touch. He relentlessly rubs her clit between his index and middle fingers. Both sense she is close when she rises slightly from her seat, her muscles constricting as he pleasures her. He stops his movements but keeps the grip on her nub with his digits.

The upside of having seen the film multiple times is knowing what comes next. House waits.

As the steamy scene taking place on the screen reaches fever pitch with both characters reaching breaking point, they are suddenly interrupted by an intrusion from the Butler. There is much commotion and surprised dialogue.

House chooses this moment to bring Cameron over the edge. He resumes his ministrations; the pressure at her centre is hard and fast. Cameron contracts around him one final time before releasing a cascade of hot liquid onto House's fingers. Her cry of ecstasy intertwines with the chaos on the screen.

House carefully removes his hand and Cameron sits back in her seat before smoothing her wrinkled skirt. Their eyes remain fixed to the screen for the last five minutes of the picture.

The lights come on as the credits begin to roll. Neither says a word as people get up to leave. They briefly glance towards each other and then House reaches to retrieve his cane that has been lying across the unoccupied seats beside him.

He stands. Cameron speaks.

"I'll be coming again tomorrow night."

The double entendre is not lost on him.

He turns and looks at her with intense blue eyes.

"Oh, I know you will"

He walks towards the exit.

-----

**A/N - Feel free to review, or not. Good or bad, I'll take the lot.**


End file.
